Underfell
Underfell is an AU where the monsters in the Underground are evil and Flowey helps Frisk escape the Underground safely.FAQ Underfell blog It is mostly a collection of designs, with very little personality information. Underfell's creator encourages people to make their own stories. Most of Underfell's character designs use mainly red, black and golden and are supposed to be edgy.why do they look like edgy garbage? The monsters, especially Toriel and Papyrus, don't hold back, making the battles much harder.Are monsters in this AU made out of different stuff from canon? Are they harder to kill than typical monsters? Underfell blog Underfell's creator disapproves of NSFW Underfell fanart and suggests that if people wanna drawn NSFW content anyway, they should at least use #underfrick or any other tag not close to #undertale or #underfell.Hey since you don't want people posting nsfw in the #underfell tag, but people will probably draw that stuff anyways, why not tell them to post nsfw of this au as #underfeel kinda like how there's an #undertail tag? Underfell blogpsa: regarding PG-13 request Underfell blog Only 9 character designs were revealed before the Underfell blog shut down, and no new designs were revealed so far. However, Underfell's creator has stated in late 2018 that they might soon reveal designs of secondary characters like Napstablook or Muffet.Is there a chance that we can get at least some final designs for the main/secondary characters? I’m a huge fan of this AU and willing to see how your intentions and ideas are for smaller characters like Napstablook or Muffet. That is unless you consider the earliest fan created versions as canon? I’m just genuinely curious on this and dying to make some art for them! (But if this is a mixed answer and your iffy on this, ya don’t need to respond and all is understood on your decision) -TZ History Underfell's creator started posting Underfell designs on their personal blog shortly after Undertale's release, but upon Underfell getting popular, they created a blog for it: underfell.tumblr.com, which they mostly used to reblog Underfell fanart. The blog has since shut down, and then opened again, but with all previous content removed and a minimalistic theme. Since leaving Underfell, Underfell's creator has requested to stay anonymous. Trivia * Underfell is the first Undertale AU ever created. * Underfell is called Underfell because the Tumblr tag "Underhell" was already taken.why is this called underfell lol? Underfell blog * Underfell's creator has no idea why Underfell became so popular.why is this so popular Underfell blogWHY IS THIS TRASH AU STILL POPULAR Underfell blog * Underfell's character designs reminds Underfell's creator of McDonald's, as they both use a similar color scheme. Because of this, Underfell's creator has imagined Sans working at McDonald's, which they've drawn.tbh i love the designs for the au, and redesigning characters! more power to you! i feel bad about the backlash you're getting, and i hope you guys're still having a GOOD time. one thing i will say is, uh, hahah, the colors remind me of McDonald's. *hands face hides woop* but yea h ten outta ten have PUN time. *whispers: thats the secret to sans' TRU FRIENDSHIP route* Underfell blog * It's possible that all of the dogs in Undertale become cats in Underfell, so it's harder to spare them.What if the dogs in Underfell all become cats instead so it's like 300% harder to spare them Underfell blog * Underfell's blog was managed by several people, not just one person.its us Underfell blog A few mods were minors.whats this bad boy Underfell blog * Underfell was attacked by some people for "ruining the game" right after its creation.i like this idea a lot but im so confused because i found this blog after you removed the about ;-; Underfell blog References